


Quinjet Sex

by ProgressivelyAggressiveCap



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Canon Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War Fix-It, Light Angst, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter (mentioned) - Freeform, Quinjet Sex, Reunion Sex, Sharon Carter (mentioned) - Freeform, Sweet, Teasing, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProgressivelyAggressiveCap/pseuds/ProgressivelyAggressiveCap
Summary: Bucky and Steve have a little downtime on their way to Siberia.There is a bit of build up, but this is largely porn.





	Quinjet Sex

**Author's Note:**

> The first five lines of dialogue are from Civil War, so obviously they are not mine.
> 
> The past relationship referred to of Bucky, Steve, and Peggy is largely inspired by the ['Better Than To Bend'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385441) fic by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). You. Should. Read. It.

Bucky gives Steve the coordinates for the Siberia base. Steve punches them into the Quinjet’s console. They both are silent as they fall into their chairs. There’s tension as they come down from the fight with Tony and the other Avengers, but also relief and a comfort in being alone together.

“What's gonna happen to your friends?” Bucky asks. 

“Whatever it is… I'll deal with it.”

“I don't know if I'm worth all this, Steve.”

“What you did all those years… It wasn't you. You didn't have a choice.” Steve says, attempting to comfort Bucky. 

“I know. 

But I did it.”

After a few more minutes of silence, Bucky asks Steve if there is someplace to take a piss.

“Bathroom's back there, just before the cargo bay, on your left.” Steve says as he gestures with his chin.

Bucky gets up slowly, leaving Steve alone. 

Steve springs up as soon as he hears the bathroom door close and starts to pace back and forth. 

This is the first time Bucky and Steve have been alone, peacefully, in more than 70 years. In this moment, Steve expects nothing and everything from Bucky. 

Steve has a discontented look plastered across his face, forehead wrinkled and eyes down, when Bucky comes out. Bucky isn’t startled to see Steve. He surely heard Steve’s pacing from inside the bathroom. Bucky looks thoughtful and reaches out to stop Steve. 

He puts his right hand over Steve’s heart. 

Immediately, Steve calms and takes a long breath. 

Now it is Bucky looking worried.

“Steve” Bucky says, with a long pause, keeping his hand at Steve's chest. A simple “I love you” escapes from Bucky's lips.

Steve gazes back. 

“I love you.” Steve returns, in a steady, calm voice, never breaking eye contact. 

“But... but, do you…” Bucky stammers, looking down. 

Steve leans in. 

His lips brush Bucky’s. 

Bucky stands there, stunned. Steve leans back. 

“Yes.” Steve says. “I still love you, the same as before.”

Bucky takes a moment. He moves his hand off of Steve’s chest and wraps it around Steve’s waist, linking his arms and pulling Steve closer. He takes a second kiss.

Bucky pulls their lips apart, but continues to hold Steve close. He avoids Steve’s eyes. 

“Why?” Bucky asks.

“Why…?” Steve replies. 

“Why do you still want me?”

“Why wouldn’t I? It’s always been you, Buck. And that hasn’t changed. Even though both of us have.”

“What about Sharon?” Bucky inquires.

Red creeps across Steve’s face. “She reminds me of Peggy. And a bit of you. The three of us had something special. And it’s something I still miss. But she’s not Peggy. No one ever could be.”

Bucky isn't really jealous of Sharon, just as he hadn’t been jealous of the chorus girls that Steve had been with while he was on tour touting war bonds. Steve had a new body that reacted to absolutely everything. How could he not use it? They both had been with other people, knowing that in their time they couldn’t really build a life together like they wanted. Yet they always came back to each other. Then Steve met Peggy. Steve rescued Bucky. And Peggy saw right through the two of them, so they had all found each other. 

Peggy, Bucky, and Steve had something special after Azzano. It was terrifying, tragic, and exhilarating. The war was beyond horrific, but it had the side effect of bringing the three of them together. Stolen nights on leave, with Peggy always taking charge. Knowing that the three of them could work both in the bedroom and after the war. Perhaps their plans for a life together were naïve, but it gave them hope. And they were happy when they were together. 

Now Bucky and Steve have found each other again. And Bucky obviously remembers. Not just the friendship and their loyalty, but what they had been to each other on the nights before the war, with no heat, little food, and smaller bodies.

They have several hours still before they’ll reach the Siberian base. They can take their time. Yet things couldn’t be more urgent. Six super soldiers and a highly motivated mastermind await them. And though they aren’t new to obscene odds, they had already spent too much time apart to take the chance at not being together now. 

Steve takes a deep breath. He pushes the old hopes out of his mind again and takes Bucky’s face in both of his hands, kissing him.

Bucky opens his mouth to let Steve’s tongue slip in between his lips. Bucky’s breath catches. His arms slip from around Steve’s waist as Bucky takes off his own gloves, never breaking the kiss. 

Bucky works slowly, intentionally.

Keeping the urgency to get Steve inside of him at bay. 

The last two years have brought him memories from the past hundred. While Steve seems to have adjusted to the twenty-first century, does he realize how much Bucky has been through, how much he’s changed? Bucky wants to make sure Steve knows and that he wants this just as much as Bucky does.

Bucky breaks their kiss and begins to undress further, presenting himself to Steve. Surrendering. If Steve wants it, he can take it. If Steve wants to go back to check on the Quinjet’s progress, he can leave.

“You okay, Steve?” Bucky asks.

Steve nods. He stand there. He watches. 

Most of Bucky’s knives are still hidden within his tach gear, but a few are strapped to his skin. After he’s stripped off his shirt, he removes the knives from his forearm and his waist. 

Bucky stands there for a moment, thinking awkwardly about how to get his boots off. But Steve is transfixed. He is in awe of Bucky’s chest, larger than Steve has ever seen it. Bucky’s nipples are hard and pert. His pectorals in need of kisses sprinkled across them and Steve’s teeth digging into them.

It’s only after he’s admired Bucky’s chest, that Steve looks to the intense scarring where the metal arm connects with Bucky’s torso. It doesn’t seem to be hurting Bucky currently, but the pain Steve feels for what Bucky has been through pangs at Steve’s heart. The feeling is quickly dulled by the realization that all of this is Bucky. Steve loves every part of him. So even though he will murder every Nazi and Hydra agent in the world, he loves Bucky, scars, prosthetic and all. 

Somehow, Bucky has gotten his boots and socks off when Steve hadn’t noticed. Steve looks into Bucky’s eyes. Bucky says nothing verbally, but asks him if he wants to continue. Steve nods slightly, his eyes burning and eager. 

Bucky unbuttons his pants. Pulls down his zipper. Steve sees the top of his hardened cock peeking out of his underwear. His mouth waters and he swallows at the sight. 

Steve’s heart is racing and he’s not sure what to do with his hands. He takes a small step forward. Bucky tilts his head to stop Steve from moving further, telling Steve to wait, and wanting Steve to see his vulnerability. For years he only knew murder and pain, following orders from people he did not trust but could not break away from. He wants to give himself over in a way so that Steve knows he has power over his body and soul. A power he has never given to anyone else.

Bucky continues to strip, pulling down the waistband of his underwear, jostling his penis so that it bounces off of his stomach. 

Steve feels like he is going to burst if can’t touch Bucky soon. His hands are twitching. He yearns to take a hold of Bucky’s cock and taste the pre-come glistening on the top.

It’s clear to Bucky that Steve is in. That this is what Steve wants. Bucky kicks off his pants and underwear, leaving them on the floor. 

He slowly approaches Steve, who is still fully dressed. Steve remains still, but welcomes Bucky’s kiss, leaning in and mumbling Bucky’s name. 

This time it’s Bucky’s tongue that slips into Steve’s mouth, dancing a trail across his lips and tongue, coaxing out the first of many moans deep from Steve’s belly, beneath his ribs. While Bucky knows that he is completely vulnerable and that Steve can do whatever he wants to him, it is ultimately Bucky who is in currently in control.

During the war, when it was just the two of them, they slept together, buckling cots under their heavy weight and sleeping on top of each other in twin beds. If Bucky rolled over a certain way early in the pre-dawn light, Steve would come in his briefs, not even waking up. 

Did Bucky still have such power over Steve? Over his body?

Only one way to find out.

Bucky tugs at the gloves on Steve’s hands, pulling them off and tossing them over with his pants and the rest of his tach gear. He removes Steve's harness. His hands wander up Steve’s arms to the back of his neck, undoing the single snap and then the zipper on the back of his uniform. Bucky pulls Steve’s muscles free from his top. He slowly meets Steve’s lips again for a chaste kiss that he continues down Steve’s chin and neck. 

Bucky’s lips and tongue press kisses into Steve’s collar bone, up over his shoulders and down his arm. Bucky intertwines his fingers with Steve’s, pushing them out straight. 

Bucky kisses the tip of each finger. He changes his grip so that Steve’s pointer and middle finger are pressed together. Bucky latches his mouth around both fingers and sucks mercilessly. 

“Bucky!” Steve cries. “I can’t…”

Bucky is confused, but only for a moment. He realizes it’s not that Steve wants to stop, but that Steve can’t take it slow anymore. He can’t hold back anymore. 

Bucky takes the hint and releases Steve’s fingers with a devilish ‘pop.’

Bucky’s hands fly to Steve’s belt, undoing the clasp and dropping Steve’s pants and underwear all at once. Bucky takes a moment to appreciate the dick he has not seen in seventy years. It is as magnificent as ever, red and swollen, aching to be touched.

Bucky licks his lips and smiles in appreciation. 

Bucky nudges Steve so that he stumbles backwards into a bare section of the wall. He still has his pants and underwear wrapped around his boots along with his briefs. The Quinjet ceilings are low and curved so that Steve’s head and shoulders are pushed forward slightly. But Bucky needs the leverage and it will give Steve a great view of Bucky between his legs.

Bucky is not done teasing. He kneels in front of Steve and gently kisses Steve’s hip, nibbling at the tender skin between Steve’s leg and groin. He works his way down Steve’s thigh and back up the other. 

Steve closes his eyes and pushes his head into the wall. “Come on, that’s just mean.”

Bucky teases his tongue on the tip of Steve’s cock, tracing downwards to Steve’s balls, kissing them and cupping them in his mouth. Steve’s makes a fist and gently knocks it against the wall. 

“Please…” 

Bucky finally takes mercy on Steve. He takes as much as he can of Steve's dick into his mouth.

Steve feels as though he is going to come almost immediately, his cock pushing all the way down to the back of Bucky’s throat. Steve’s hands wander and gently grip into Bucky’s hair as Bucky bobs up and down, tongue circling the head of his penis intermittently. Cheeks hollowing out at full force. The ferocity of Bucky's blow jobs has not changed and Steve is eternally grateful. 

Steve is in ecstasy. Bucky’s left hand creeps between Steve’s legs, the cold of the metal bringing Steve back from the brink ever so slightly. Bucky looks up and sees Steve sigh with pleasure. Bucky lightly rubs Steve’s taint, working down to his hole circling it and eliciting another moan from Steve. 

Bucky chuckles out of satisfaction, startling Steve with the vibration on his dick and sending him over the edge.

Steve’s vision goes white, eyelids closed, muscles tight. He lets out a moan so deep it echoes off the cargo bay doors.

Bucky is taken by surprise, but recovers quickly, swallowing most of Steve’s cum and lapping up the rest. After the serum, Steve’s ability to hold off his orgasms diminished but his ability to recover is now almost instantaneous. Bucky isn’t worried. 

As Steve stops shaking, he regains his vision, and his cock softens ever so slightly. He looks at Bucky wide-eyed, pupils blown and speechless.

“It’s… it’s… it’s…” _been a while._ Steve starts to say. 

Bucky smiles. 

“Now get out of those pants and boots and follow me.” Bucky orders.

Steve scrambles to follow Bucky and as he pulls down the hideaway bed and sits down on the edge.

“Your turn.” Bucky says.

Bucky clarifies, “My only request is that you fuck me senseless.”

“What about…” Steve trails off.

“I’m betting there’s vaseline in the med kit. I imagine this jet is well-stocked for the stupid shit you get yourself into.” Bucky says. _Including me._

Steve disappears for less than 30 seconds. Vaseline in hand, already open when he returns. 

“Do you remember what to do with that?” Bucky asks. 

Steve cocks his head and glares momentarily. He takes the challenge and lowers himself towards Bucky, pushing his back onto the bed. Steve slips his hand in between Bucky’s legs, parts his cheeks and traces the outside of his hole.

Bucky whimpers. While Steve had gotten some relief, Bucky’s cock is incredibly hard, leaking and desperate for attention.

But Steve also knows how to tease and he leaves Buck’s cock alone while he slowly slips a finger inside, gauging the tightness and searching for Bucky’s prostate. Bucky arches upward towards Steve, searching for friction and finding some from Steve stomach and his once again completely hard cock.

Steve continued to rub and stretch Bucky’s hole, prepping him as best as possible. As hungry as Steve is, he does not want to cause Bucky pain.

Bucky clenches the edge of the sheetless mattress with his left hand while using his right to grasp both of their cocks stroking up and down. 

Steve slips a second and then third finger inside Bucky. He circles and stretches Bucky’s hole until he is ready. 

Bucky leans forward, brushing his lips against Steve’s ear and wispers: _“Steve...”_

Steve slips his fingers out, causing Bucky's breath to hitch. Steve reaches for the vaseline that had fallen onto the floor. Bucky whines at the lack of contact. 

Steve generously coats his penis, bends Bucky’s knees and pushes them backwards towards the bed. He sets his dick at the entrance of Bucky’s hole, letting Bucky feel the pressure for just a moment before fully pushing into him.

As Steve presses into his body, Bucky gasps, enjoying the added sensation. Once Steve is settled all the way inside he leans down and kisses Bucky. 

Bucky’s face is contorted: forehead furrowed, pupils blown, and mouth open begging to be filled. It looks lonely without Steve’s own mouth or cock pressed up against it.

Bucky had missed Steve even when he couldn’t remember him. Then he did remember Steve. And yet he had somehow forgotten this amazing feeling of fullness. 

Steve, on the other hand, remembered the feeling of Bucky’s asshole gripping around his dick like it was yesterday. It feels exactly the same. Exactly as exhilarating as it was before the serum, as it was during the war, and as it was when Peggy had been telling him how to move or guiding them directly as she fucked Bucky with her pussy.

It was a good thing Steve had come earlier. If he hadn't, Steve would have lost it just by pushing inside Bucky. Even with his earlier release, Steve has to be still for a moment after fully entering him. 

Bucky feels so tight around his cock. He gives Steve a nod. 

Steve slowly slips in and out of Bucky, searching for his prostate. Bucky lurches up the first time Steve hits it, reaching for some part of Steve to hold on to. Then Steve pummels into Bucky as fast and as hard as he can. The hideaway bed shakes and threatens to give way under the weight of two super soldiers and the ferocious pace that Steve is setting.

With his right hand Bucky digs his fingers into Steve’s chest. His left hand moves between the top of his own head, pulling at his hair, and covering his eyes and forehead. He periodically opens his eyes to look at Steve. But it is a struggle to keep his eyes open as Steve slams into him with a mischievous smirk plastered across his face. Bucky shuts his eyes, groaning loudly and continuing to grasp Steve wherever he can. 

Steve moves his hands to push Bucky’s legs open wider, unfolding Bucky's right leg and clasping his calf. Steve takes Bucky’s cock into his other hand.

“Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve, Steve…” Bucky moans as he rubs his head side to side on the mattress.

Steve slows slightly. As good as it feels to be in control of Bucky’s pleasure, Steve is starting to lose his own composure. Curses begin to tumble out of Steve’s mouth as he repeatedly hits Bucky’s prostate and strokes his cock.

“Come for me, Bucky.”

It is all the nudge Bucky needs. 

His body tightens up. Electricity surging through every nerve and sensor in his body. His eyes dilate and he screams Steve’s name one last time.

The white streaks that shoot out of Bucky’s cock leap over Steve’s fingers and reach up Steve’s chest with a few drops dripping back down onto Bucky.

Bucky’s clutch around Steve’s cock pushes Steve further and closer to climax, but he continues to thrust into Bucky. He knows Bucky’s worn out and exasperated super soldier body can take it. Steve’s lowers his face, leaning down to kiss Bucky, asking quietly “Do you want to come again?”

Bucky’s slightly softened cock twitches as he opens his eyes. He looks crazed and is still breathing heavy. 

“I think so it’s only fair.” Steve says. “You get another one, I get another one.”

As exciting as this prospect is, Bucky wills his pulse to slow and shakes his head slightly saying “No. I want you to owe me. I want you to fill me up and think about it how you’re going to do it next time. Give you some extra motivation.” 

At that Steve picks up his pace, chasing his own release. He doesn’t need to be told more than once. He pummels into Bucky’s body, hands on Bucky’s thighs, pulling Bucky towards him and slamming their bodies together.

Bucky reaches his left hand down cupping Steve’s balls, then tracing his own hole briefly. He winds his hand up Steve’s chest. 

Bucky rolls Steve’s nipple in between his left thumb and pointer finger while tweaking his own nipple with his right hand. 

Steve must be overstimulated because the fact that he hasn’t come baffles him.

Bucky's hand comes away from his own chest and he cups Steve’s cheek. Steve leans into Bucky’s hand without slowing his pace. They look into each other’s eyes and Bucky whispers, only loud enough for super soldier ears: “Fill me up.”

Steve is done for. His orgasm is so powerful he can no longer stand and he falls onto Bucky, haphazardly continuing to thrust. Bucky tries to milk him through it, matching his movements as best he can. But it doesn’t matter. The fireworks going off inside Steve render him speechless. Steve breathes heavily, the rising and falling of his chest pushing into Bucky. When he is finally able to open his eyes and lift his head, Bucky is looking down with a smirk on his face, but one that is full of kindness and joy.

Steve moves off of Bucky and onto his side with Bucky’s cum sticking to them both as it begins to dry. Steve pokes at the cum on his chest, licks his finger and gazes at Bucky.

Bucky glares at him. “Don’t start that. You have to owe me.”

“You can have anything.” Steve says. “Even if you never make me come again.” 

Bucky chuckles. He’d like to see Steve try that, but he certainly doesn’t want it. The feeling Bucky gets when Steve comes is like nothing else. 

He plans to make Steve come as often as his super soldier is able to. They just have to defeat Zemo first. 

And clean themselves up.

**Author's Note:**

> Quinjet sex obviously would require these two to let their guard down, which they aren't good at, but its still fun to think about.
> 
> This is my first fan fic. Would love suggestions, corrections, and reqs.


End file.
